


Кафе Вон-ка

by ConVersia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: Когда в вашей жизни возникают проблемы и кажется, что все идет под откос, главное, чтобы у вас было уютное место, где можно остановиться и подумать. А если при этом вас ждет приятный собеседник, то переживать все невзгоды становится в стократ легче.





	

**Author's Note:**

> конкурс сетературы конвента Con.Версия 2017 заявка №198 ориджинал

После смерти отца моя мать сошла с ума. Она уверяла меня и моих двух братьев в том, что отец жив, просто он нас забыл, но живет счастливо, а потому она не хочет ему мешать. Никакие уговоры, объяснения и таблетки не помогали. Она не была буйной, она просто верила в то, что отец живет на соседней улице, ходит на старую работу, сидит в любимом баре по вечерам. В ту же пору мой младший брат сломал ногу и получил небольшое сотрясение, на спор прыгнув с высоты в день своего семнадцатилетия. Мама осела дома, принимая таблетки, которые я дал ей под видом витаминов, да ухаживая за непутевым братцем. Это были трудные времена. Чтобы не чувствовать себя обузой, я решил изменить своему решению пойти на вторую учебу и начал искать работу. Старший же брат давно уже жил отдельно со своей женой и маленьким сыном, а потому нагружать его еще и нашими проблемами, было бы не очень хорошо.  
  
Двухэтажное деревянное здание встретило меня коридорчиком, освещенным тусклыми лампами. Я прошел до самого конца и тогда только нашел лестницу, ведущую на второй этаж. Вежливо постучав, я вошел.   
— Здравствуйте, я на собеседование!  
Сидящие за рабочим столиком девушки тут же с ужасом воззрились на мои ноги, облаченные в черно-коричневые туфли.  
— У нас принято оставлять уличную обувь на первом этаже, — прошептала одна из них, косясь на закрытую дверь, явно ведущую к начальству. — Там есть специальный закуток.  
Я растерянно застыл на месте. Что за сумасшедший дом тут у них? Меня никто о подобном даже не предупредил! Вторая девушка старательно махала рукой, указывая на то, что я должен вот прям сейчас идти и разуваться. Но у меня нет сменной обуви, не пойду же я обратно босиком!  
Пока я тормозил, раздумывая о том, бежать мне отсюда поскорее или все-таки дождаться того, кто меня будет опрашивать, дверь отворилась. На пороге возник тучный грузный мужчина в сером твидовом костюме, тут же уставившийся на мои ноги. Он неожиданно покраснел пятнами, широко открыв рот, начал оседать на пол. Девушки вскочили из-за стола, подбежали к шефу, начали суетиться вокруг него. Тут из-за мужчины выглянул тощий мужичонка, окинул меня придирчивым взглядом, кинул скороговоркой:  
— Приходи завтра, уже как на работу, твое резюме нас полностью устраивает. Обувь не забудь.  
Я вывалился в коридор — такого быстрого «собеседования» у меня еще не было. Конечно, все это было крайне подозрительно, но другого выхода у меня не было, больше работы никакой не предвещалось.

Работа оказалась весьма непыльной, но нудной. Бесконечные заполнения бесконечных бланков и списков довели бы кого угодно. Единственной моей отрадой на те времена стало посещение кафешки на первом этаже, которое почему-то называлось «Вон-ка». Содержал его приятный седовласый мужчина, назвать которого стариком не повернулся бы язык. Обнаружил я сие заведение абсолютно случайно, когда искал тот самый обувной закуток. Нет, сам закуток я обнаружил довольно-таки быстро, но валяющиеся там старые-престарые заношенные дамские туфли, да пара раздолбанных калош, говорили о том, что тот не используется. Это было весьма странно.   
— У вас тут обувь воруют? — спросил я проходящего мимо темнокожего парня.  
Тот вытащил сигару изо рта, выдохнул вонючий дым и рассеянно кивнул:  
— Не то слово, братец, вон мои же племяши и промышляют, управы на них никакой.  
— А где тогда мне оставлять уличные туфли? — спросил я, но парень уже исчез из поля зрения.  
Тогда я просто заглянул в ближайшую дверь и несказанно удивился: из маленького коридорчика был виден небольшой зальчик с несколькими круглыми столиками. Это явно была кафешка, но без вывески и опознавательных знаков. Лишь внутри самого зальчика над барной стойкой висела загадочная табличка «Вон-ка». Я уже было хотел уйти, как из двери, расположенной справа, выглянул седовласый подтянутый мужчина, чье лицо испещряли глубокие морщины. Разбегающиеся от глаз «лучики» говорили о смешливом характере.   
— Посетитель? Проходи! — радостно улыбнулся он, махая рукой в направлении столиков.  
— Неее, — замялся я и ляпнул: — Мне бы туфли где оставить, да переобуться...  
— Со второго этажа от моржа что ль?  
Я совсем растерялся.  
— Это тогда тебе вот сюда, на полочку. Ваши тут у меня частенько оставляют не только туфли, но и хорошие чаевые моим девонькам.  
Так я и познакомился с управляющим. Несмотря на потрепанный внешний вид, язык не поворачивался называть его стариком или даже мужчиной преклонного возраста. Лукавая мудрость была его особенностью. Мы частенько болтали за кружечкой чая, когда я отрабатывал свой трудный день. Управляющий жил тут же при кафешке, в маленькой комнатке, когда-то бывшей складом. Сейчас склад занимал комнату побольше, выкупленную у уехавших отсюда французов около пяти лет назад.  
— Я переехал, чтобы не мешать молодым. Зачем я там, в собственном доме, когда моя душа находится здесь? Здесь тихо и уютно, места мне хватает. А много ли его вообще надо, когда ты и так счастлив?  
Так мои серые унылые вечера превращались в весьма занимательные беседы, наполненные головоломками и приключениями.

Матери постепенно становилось все хуже, не помогали даже увеличившиеся дозы «витаминов». Младшего братца все же пришлось отправить к старшему, там он был под лучшим присмотром. Там не допускались странные компании, да разгильдяйство. А тут мне некогда было одному одновременно следить за теряющей рассудок матерью и этим шалопаем, да еще и работать в придачу. Теперь мать утверждала, что отец нашел себе женщину. И если поначалу они были счастливы вместе, то теперь начались раздоры. И измены. Мать утверждала, что любимая отца беременна не от него, что надо пойти и сказать. Удерживать ее было все труднее, а пытаться объяснить — бесполезно. Приходилось выкручиваться, обещая сходить потом, утверждая, что они в очередной раз помирились, что маме показалось, что та женщина завела любовника. Это было пыткой. И только пара часов в «Вон-ка» спасали от сумасшествия меня самого.

Вспоминая все это, я очень сильно виню себя в том, что не отдал мать в психиатрическую клинику раньше, чем она окончательно растворилась в своих фантазиях. Возможно, тогда бы сейчас она хотя бы узнавала меня при встречах, а не неизменно путала с давно покойным отцом. Но, как говорил управляющий:  
— Жалеть о прошлом может только непроходимый дурак. Не изобрели люди еще машины времени, ведь так? Зачем тогда ворошить то, что случилось?  
И тогда я улыбаюсь, действительно понимая, что своими пустыми терзаниями, я ничего не решу. Лукавая мудрость, кажется, весьма заразная вещь.   
Я давно уже переехал из своего родного городка, закончил-таки второе образование, женился на прелестной девушке, которая родила мне не менее прелестных близнецов, стремительно взлетел по карьерной лестнице, оставив далеко позади те времена, когда чаем управляющего из-за нужды приходилось угощаться бесплатно. Но я не забыл тех теплых вечеров, когда, согревая задубевшие от бесконечной писанины пальцы о тонкую фарфоровую чашку, мы отправлялись в путешествия по вязи слов, когда от этого становилось реально легче на душе, а все беды казались лишь далекими отголосками. В те времена лишь это было моим спасением.

Недавно, навестив мать, я решил на обратном пути зайти в столь любимую кафешку. Вряд ли управляющий до сих пор был жив, но хотелось бы верить, что его дело не умерло. В те времена его заведение было весьма популярным у местных. Да даже если никто и не продолжил его дело, то все равно было интересно посмотреть на то место.  
Знакомое здание встретило меня приветливым скрипом несмазанных петель двери. Я прошелся по коридорчику, немного неуверенно помялся у обшарпанной створки, несмело постучал и вошел, услышав разрешение.  
— Здравствуйте, — вежливо поздоровался я, с удивлением разглядывая маленькую комнатушку без малейших признаков уютного зальчика с круглыми столиками, накрытыми цветастыми салфетками.  
— Тебе туфли починить? Это мы быстро! — радостно отозвался старик, ловко орудуя кривой иглой.  
— Неее, — замялся я. — Я хотел бы спросить, куда делось кафе «Вон-ка»?  
Неужели родня управляющего так и не решилась продолжить его дело. Жаль, конечно.  
— Чо? Какое кафе? Это ты зданием ошибся, сынок, у нас тут кафе никаких нет.  
— А десять лет назад?  
— Да я тут, читай, лет тридцать уже сижу, с самого молоду, а никаких «Вонок» не видал!  
— Простите, — пролепетал я, пятясь к двери. — Наверное, я действительно ошибся.  
Сердце глухо бухало в груди, когда я шагал по столь знакомому коридорчику. Улица встретила меня начавшим накрапывать дождем. Я зябко укутался в пальто и в последний раз посмотрел на здание. Вон она вывеска моего офиса, вон соседнего книжного, а вон та самая мастерская сапожника. Впрочем, зря я рассматривал фасад — у «Вон-ка» никогда не было вывески, кроме той, что висела над барной стойкой.  
Глупо улыбаясь, я побрел прочь.


End file.
